Ga Aoi Me
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: Aku melihat di dalam matamu, Sebuah cahaya biru nan indah Keinginan yang kuat dan perasaan yang lembut, Kau bagai seorang malaikat dengan pancaran indahmu Menyejukkan hatiku saat aku diam dan terpaku Akankah aku dapat memilikimu?/ fic for NaruHina Fanzz/AU/re-publish karena karena ttypo/mind to rnr?


Ga Aoi Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ga Aoi Me © Amabelle Caltha

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s) maybe,

Enjoy It

.

.

.

.

Malam kian melarut. Hawa dingin pun terasa menusuk, masuk ke dalam pori-pori tubuh dan membelai dengan dinginnya menuju tulang rusuk.

Sang rembulan malam itu tak nampak. Peri-peri kecil yang selalu berkerlap-kerlip mengelilinginya pun tak terlihat. Membuat suasana malam itu seakan mati.

Namun, berbeda dengan keramaian kota. Lampu-lampu pertokoan serta lampu jalanan seakan menjadi bintang kedua di malam itu. Cahayanya terang dengan sorot yang menyilaukan.

Sebuah toko kecil namun idealis itu tampak menarik perhatian. Temboknya yang berwarna ungu dengan _ornament_ lampu-lampu hias serta beberapa hiasan cantik memperindah toko itu dari luar. Sekilas, memang tak banyak pengunjung di sana. Menengok ini sudah larut malam. Dan anak-anak pasti sudah tertidur lelap dengan selimut serta boneka mereka yang memperhangat tidur.

Seorang gadis anggun nan cantik keluar dari dalam toko tersebut. Mata _emitysh_ miliknya menerang ke sana ke mari. Memerhatikan jalanan yang sangat sepi. Kemudian, ia menarik napas panjang sembari mengerjap pelan.

"Hinata-_neechan_, aku pikir kita harus tutup sekarang juga," ucap gadis itu sembari menengok ke dalam toko.

Gadis yang satunya menengok. Memperlihatkan sebuah manik _emitysh_ yang sama dengan gadis tadi. Wajahnya lebih ayu, dengan balutan _blazer_ ungu yang masih ia kenakan. Rambut indigo panjangnya ia biarkan menjuntai ke bawah, searah grafitasi.

"Tunggu sampai ada yang datang lagi, ya, Hanabi-_chan_," ucap Hinata pada sang adik. Hanabi—nama gadis itu, Hanabi hanya dapat menarik napas panjang—lagi.

Hanabi tahu, siapa orang yang dimaksud kakaknya itu. Seseorang yang setiap minggu akan datang ke toko mereka pada akhir pekan. "Baiklah."

Bagi Hanabi, sikap kakaknya yang seperti itu memang tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Ia memang keras kepala. Namun berpegang tangguh pada semua keyakinan.

Setiap harinya, Hinata menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko milik keluarganya setelah pulang kerja. Hanabi tahu, kakaknya pasti sangat lelah. Tetapi, sebanyak apa pun kau akan menasehatinya, Hinata takkan peduli.

Karena bosan, Hanabi memilih untuk duduk di atas bangku yang tersedia di dalam sana. Bermain dengan kuku-kuku lentiknya yang diberi kutek. Seperti gadis-gadis lainnya.

(_Tinggg…_)

Dengungan lonceng yang disebabkan oleh dorongan pintu _etalase_ itu membuat kedua Hyuuga menengok ke arahnya. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat gagah dengan balutan jas itu masuk, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah objek yang menurutnya indah di tempat kasir. Lalu ia tersenyum.

Seketika wajah putih Hinata memerah dan memanas. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke bawah. Agar orang itu tidak melihatnya dengan semu merah di wajah ayunya.

Sudah hal biasa bagi Hanabi melihat kelakuan kakaknya seperti itu. Jika bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai ataupun ia cintai. Seharusnya katakan saja kalau Hinata menyukai orang itu. Dan jika dilihat lagi, sepertinya orang itu juga menyukai Hinata dari caranya menatap sang kakak.

Namun, Hinata bukanlah gadis yang pemberani. Penampilannya yang anggun, tingkahnya yang lemah gemulai itu sangat menggambarkan kalau seseorang seperti Hinata adalah orang yang lembut.

Berbeda dengan seorang Hyuuga Hanabi yang _tipe_ gadis anggun namun tetap menampilkan sifat kekanak-kanakan serta _tomboy_ walaupun masih terlihat _feminim_.

Orang itu mendekat menuju meja kasir, menemui Hinata pastinya. "Hinata-_san,_ adakah boneka baru minggu ini?" tanyanya. Nada _baritone_ itu membuat wajah Hinata memanas kembali.

_Kenapa aku tak dapat rileks di depannya?_

"Lihat di rak sebelah utara mainan robot saja Naruto-_niisan_," ucap Hanabi, karena ia tahu pasti kakaknya akan terbata jika sudah seperti itu. Orang itu—Naruto menengok ke arah Hanabi sembari berucap,"terima kasih." Kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan dua Hyuuga itu.

Segeralah Naruto memilih-milih sebuah boneka yang lucu-lucu itu. Agak bingung juga dengan pilihannya. Menengok ia adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi, ia tahu apa kesukaan puterinya. Jadi, ia memilih dengan mantap sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci merah jambu rukuran paling besar.

Kemudian kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan menuju kasir.

"Aku pikir Harumi-_chan_ pasti menyukai ini ya, 'kan? Hinata-_san_?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata menengadah pelan, melihat seorang Naruto tengah membawa boneka kelinci di pelukannya. Kemudian mata lavender Hinata menangkap sepasang iris _sappire _yang meneduhkan milik Naruto.

Pandangannya tak beralih. Ada rasa kekaguman yang tak pernah Hinata mengerti selama in, selama ia menyukai Naruto sebagai seniornya di perguruan tinggi. Mulanya hanya suka biasa. Namun, setelah dua bulan lalu, rasa itu berubah menjadi sebuah cinta.

Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba ke toko Hyuuga dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Hinata, membuat Hinata kaget. Seniornya telah berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki gagah dengan watak yang sudah dewasa.

Tidak seperti dulu, pecicilan dan tidak sabaran. Pandangan mata yang lain dan bahasa tubuh yang lebih indah itu menarik simpatik Hinata.

Semula Hinata bingung, untuk apa seorang pemuda membeli sebuah boneka? Setahunya, Naruto tak punya adik. Sampai Naruto bercerita kalau ia sudah mempunyai seorang anak.

Hati Hinata tercekat setelah penuturan Naruto masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya.

_Jadi sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi ya?_

Namun, penuturan kembali tercurah dari bibir pemuda itu. Pendamping hidupnya sampai ia mati itu sudah tiada. Setelah melahirkan Harumi Sakura pergi, tanpa pernikahan juga tanpa belas kasihan. Meninggalkan anaknya pada Naruto, lalu pergi dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Masih, masih dalam kondisi seperti itu. Lanvender Hinata seakan tak mau untuk beralih. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tersenyum lembut saat ditatap oleh iris lavender Hinata. Sampai sebuah suara dari jalan membuyarkan lamunan seorang Hinata.

(_Bruummm…_)

Alih-alih wajah ayunya dengan gerakan reflek langsung menunduk malu. Merah merona wajahnya yang putih. Hanabi yang melihatnya hanya dapat menarik napas panjang. Geregetan melihat tingkah kakaknya.

Itu … kali pertamanya seorang Hinata menatap kedua iris _sappire_ Naruto dengan sangat lama. Namun anehnya, Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Dan membiarkannya lebih lama menatap iris _sappire_ itu.

Hawa dingin kota Kyoto di malam hari membuat Hinata bersin seketika. '_Hatsyuuu…_'

Tangan besar khas milik seorang lelaki terulur dengan sebuah sapu tangan di telapaknya. "A-aku sudah pu-nya sendiri … terima kasih," ucap Hinata seraya mengambil sebuah sapu tangan di laci kasirnya.

Hinata telah selesai dengan boneka yang dibeli Naruto. Tentunya tanpa menatap kedua mata Naruto.

Dengan tangan putih nan lembutnya, ia menjulurkan uang kembalian kepada Naruto.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-_san_."

"Jangan lupa kemari lagi Naruto-_niisan_," tambah Hanabi pada Naruto yang melenggang pergi keluar dari toko tersebut.

**~Ga Aoi Me~**

Seperti biasa, waktu senggang Hinata di dalam kantor adalah iseng menulis sebuah puisi. Sudah berpuluh-uluh bahkan beratus-ratus puisi yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Hobi … ya, itu adalah Hobi seorang Hinata dari ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Pena dengan _ornament_ bulu ayam yang dipegang Hinata itu, kemudian ia letakkan di samping meja. Sebuah puisi jadi, kini terlihat rapi di layar monitor.

_Aku melihat di dalam matamu,_

_Sebuah cahaya biru nan indah_

_Keinginan yang kuat dan perasaan yang lembut,_

_Kau bagai seorang malaikat dengan pancaran indahmu_

_Menyejukkan hatiku saat aku diam dan terpaku_

_Akankah aku dapat memilikimu?_

Kini, iris Hinata beralih ke sebuah objek di depannya. Kalender, Hinata memerhaikan kalender itu. Segera Hinata hitung sudah berapa lama setelah Naruto pergi ke Tokonya waktu itu.

Kemudian, senyum lembut terpatri di antara kedua sisi pipi tembem milik Hinata. Besok, besok Naruto akan berkunjung lagi ke Tokonya. Untuk membeli sebuah Boneka, untuk anak semata wayangnya di rumah.

Hinata tahu, apa alasan Naruto membelikan boneka kepada anaknya setiap saat. Agar anaknya tak pernah kesepian dengan boneka-boneka sebagai penghiburnya. Terkadang, jika Naruto berkunjung. Hanabi sering mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu sangat-sangat kesepian. Dari pancaran irisnya itu, Hanabi dapat membacanya.

Hanabi pernah bilang, kalau sebenarnya Naruto membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup untuk anaknya. Hanabi wanita, jadi Hanabi tahu apa yang laki-laki inginkan. Menegok, Hinata tak pernah bisa menatap seorang Naruto secara langsung.

Tapi waktu itu, Hinata melihat jelas iris _sappire_ itu dengan kedua bola matanya yang lembut. Memerhatikan dengan intens, dan apa yang Hanabi katakan memang benar.

Lelaki itu … sangat kesepian…

.

.

.

Langit sore itu nampak tak bersahabat. Seharusnya sore hari adalah waktu yang baik untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga. Tetapi. Cuaca mendung dengan awan yang telah berarak kehitaman di langit sana memang tak bersahabat. Udara yang kian menusuk ke dalam pori-pori kulit sangat membuat Hinata kedinginan. Menengok ia hanya menggunakan pakaian kerjanya.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya tetap berjalan dengan santai. Helaian rambutnya yang tergerai itu pun melambai-lambai seirama dengan angin yang nakal. Hinata terus berjalan, melewati jalan setapak tempat pejalan kaki berada.

Di perempatan jalan, Hinata menyebrang dengan hati-hati. Lalu kaki-kaki itu bergerak menuju ke arah sebuah Toko yang bertuliskan "Hyuuga" tak salah lagi, kalau itu adalah toko milik keluarganya.

Di depan pintu kaca itu, Hinata dapat melihat adiknya yang sedang melayani pembeli di atas kasir. Hanabi menengok ke arah Hinata berada. Lalu tersenyum setelah memberikan uang kembalian keada pembeli.

"_Arigatou_ … besok-besok kemari lagi _baasan_," kalimat dengan nada sapaan Hinata itu membuat pembeli yang akan pergi menengok kemudian tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"_Douite_, Hinata-_neesan_." ucap wanita paruh baya itu pada Hinata.

"_Ja-nee_…" gadis cilik anak dari wanita itu melambai-lambai ke arah Hinata. Kemudian Hinata balas melambainya, lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam toko.

.

.

.

(_Jegeeerrr…)_

"Astaga!" Gadis yang sedang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya itu berteriak kaget. Petir tadi itu benar-benar mengerikan, ditambah lagi angin yang cukup kencang di luar sana.

"Jangan bermain dengan barang elektronik seperti itu Hanabi-_chan_," Hinata menasehati adiknya.

"_Aww…_" tiba-tiba Hinata memekik keras, Hanabi kemudian melirik ke arah sang kakak yang kini tengah menjepit jari telunjuknya agar darah tak keluar dari sana.

"Di waktu hujan seperti ini, jangan bermain dengan sesuatu yang tidak perlu." Nada suara Hanabi terdengar meledek. Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat menggeleng pelan.

Kenapa bisa dia sampai salah menusuk tangannya dengan jarum yang ia gunakan untuk menjahit bajunya yang robek itu? Mungkin menang Hinata sedang tidak fokus hari ini, atau ada masalah sesuatu? Tidak mungkin.

Hanabi melirik lagi ke arah Hinata yang sedang memperban lukanya. "Hinata-_neechan_, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Aku yakin Naruto-_niisan_ tak akan datang," Hanabi berucap sembari menatap lurus ke arah kaca.

"Tunggu hujan reda ya, Hanabi-_chan_. Pasti Naruto akan datang."

"Yayaya…"

"Maaf ya, Hanabi-_chan_. Tak ap…" ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika melihat sesosok gadis kecil bermantel merah dengan payung abu-abu di tangannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Spontan Hanabi pun ikut terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil berkeliaran di malam hari yang sedang hujan deras seperti ini? Tak tahukah orang tuanya kalau itu dapat menyakiti anaknya?

Wajah manis gadis itu tertutup oleh mantel yang ia kenakan, sehingga Hinata tak dapat memandang raut wajahnya dengan jelas. Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah anak itu, membukakan pintu kacanya dengan cekatan.

"Ayo, masuk." Ketika dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hinata, gadis itu meletakkan payungnya di samping pintu. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba payung itu terbawa oleh angin. Sang gadis hanya memandanginya.

Lalu, Hinata mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Ketika Hinata hendak pergi tangan mungil gadis cilik itu menggenggam lengannya. "Eh-," Hinata menengok, mendapati wajah gadis cilik itu tampak sayu, kantung matanya sedikit jelas terlihat. Hinata berasumsi kalau gadis itu baru saja menangis sesaat sebelum ia berada di depan pintu toko.

"Kau … yang bernama Hinata-_baasan_,'kan?" tanya gadis yang hendak remaja itu.

Hinata benara-benar kaget dibuatnya lagi, sebenarnya siapa gadis cilik nan manis itu? Tiba-tiba ia datang dengan mata sembab dan sekarang ia tahu nama Hinata? "Ikutlah denganku!" teriak gadis cilik itu membuat Hanabi yang melihatnya heran, juga Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku ke rumah sakit Hinata-_baasan_." Gadis itu tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

_Ikut bersamanya ke rumah sakit? Tapi untuk apa?_

"_Touchan_ku kecelakaan tadi sore, dan sekarang ia koma di rumah sakit." Hanabi memandang gadis cilik itu keheranan,sebenarnya apa maksud gadis kecil itu?

"Adik ma-nis, _baasan_ benar-benar ti-tidak me-mengerti maksudmu," ucap Hinata dengan terbata.

Bulir-bulir air itu menentes dari iris _zamrud_-nya yang bulat. Hinata merasa bersalah telah mengatakan itu, tapi … kenapa? Ada apa dengan sosok anak kecil ini?

"_Touchan_ku bernama _hiks_… Na… Naruto." Sekujur tubuh Hinata kaku, iris _emythis_-nya membulat dengan sempurna. Begitu juga dengan Hanabi yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"_Touchan_ terus memanggil nama Hina-ta-_baasan_ _hik_s... Jadi aku pergi untuk menjemput _baasan_ dan ikut denganku." Sekarang, air mata itu menggenangi pipi putih Hinata.

Betapa tak percayanya dia saat mengetahui penuturan tersebut. Hinata duduk berjongkok, menyamai tinggi anak tersebut. Dibukanya mantel yang menutupi kepala gadis tadi.

Benar saja, anak ini sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Kalau dikatakan ia adalah kongruennya sang ibu kalau ia sudah dewasa nanti. Rambut sewarna permen kapas, iris mata bak batu hijau _zamrud_. Sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan Sakura—mantan calon isteri Naruto dulu.

"Kau, Harumi-_chan_, ya?" tanya Hanita, Miharu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Baasan_ akan ikut denganmu."

.

.

.

Pikiran Hinata kini melayang entah kemana. Memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya saat bertemu dengan Naruto di sana. jujur, Hinata masih bingung. Kenapa Naruto malah memanggil namanya? Bukan mantan calon isteri yang sangat Naruto cintai itu? Dan gadis cilik itu … apakah yang ia dengar tidak salah?

Kenapa harus Hinata? Semua itu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih terngiang di kepala Hinata. Rasa pusing kini menjalari kepalanya, Hinata menengok ke arah Harumi yang tengah bersandar di bahunya. Betapa malangnya anak itu, masih terbilang kecil namun sudah mempunyai cobaan sebegini besar.

Sektar 20 menit dari toko, Hinata dan Harumi telah sampai di rumah sakit yang berada di pusat kota Kyoto.

Mereka keluar dari taksi dengan menggunakan payung untuk dapat berjalan menuju rumah sakit. setelah masuk, Harumi menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju _lift_ untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto.

_Lift_ berhenti di lantai 5, kemudian mereka berjalan beberaa meter untuk sampai ke kamar bernomor 170. Kamar paling atas yang ada di sana, diliriknya lorong rumah sakit itu. Benar saja, kamar paling atas merupakan kamar VIP untuk pasien yang mempunyai uang cukup juga ingin merasakan ketenangan.

Dengan hati-hati Harumi membuka pintu kamar tesebut. Hinata menutup matanya perlahan, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut agar lebih merasa _rileks_. Matanya membuka, diperhatikannya sosok pria berambut pirang yang sedang tidur pulas di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Diliriknya selang _infuse_ yang ada di sebelahnya. _Infuse_ yang mengaliri darah dari selang menuju ke urat nadi tubuh Naruto. Hinata tak dapat membayangkan betapa sakitnya yang Naruto rasakan.

"Hinata-_baasan_, kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Harumi yang kini tengah berdiri di samping Naruto.

Hinata masuk dengan langkah yang berat, lalu berdiri di samping Naruto. Diperhatikannya wajah Naruto yang nampak tenang kala itu. "_Touchan_, lihatlah. Aku sudah membawa Hinata-_baasan_ kemari, kenapa _touchan_ tidak sadar juga?" ucapan Harumi membuat air mata Hinata jatuh mengalir seketika. Kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi pada orang sebaik Naruto?

Yang Hinata tahu selama ini, Naruto adalah seorang yang sangat baik dan humoris. Ya … walaupun terkadang ceroboh juga. Tetapi yang Hinata lihat jika Naruto sedang menyetir, pandangan Naruto tetap fakus ke depan. Bahkan Naruto tak mau berbicara jika ia sedang menyetir.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hinata terpaksa mengambil libur hanya untuk menemani Naruto di rumah sakit. bahkan Harumi pun tak mau berangkat sekolah karena ingin menjaga sang ayah yang sekarang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan infus yang masih tertancap di urat tangannya.

Hinata membawa sebuket bunga matahari dari toko temannya yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Hinata meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur Naruto, agar saat Naruto terbangun ia dapat melihat bunga matahari yang juga bunga kesukaan Hinata.

Harumi berpesan pada Hinata, kalau ayahnya bangun nanti, Hinata harus menjaganya dulu sampai Harumi pulang. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk pelan pada Harumi. Entah kemana anak itu akan pergi.

Sekarang, di ruangan itu hanya ada Hinata dan Naruto. Suasananya sepi, tak ada yang berbicara di sana. tentu saja, Hinata harus berbicara pada siapa? Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Berbicara banyak sekalipun Naruto takkan mendengarnya.

Hinata mengingat kembali memori masa lalu saat ia masih kuliah dan satu perguruan dengan Naruto. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto di klub tennis, saat itu Hinata tak sengaja melemparkan bolanya sampai mengenai pantat Naruto. Sehingga semua yang ada di sana tertawa, membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah dan tidak henti-hentinya Hinata meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Hinata juga ingat saat pertandingan tennis yang diadakan untuk meramaikan acara ulang tahun Universitasnya. Naruto menyemangatinya dengan memasang spanduk bertuliskan '_Go go_ Hinata Hyuuga' di kedua tangannya. Saat Hinata menjadi pemenang, Narutolah yang pertama lari menuju ke dalam lapangan untuk mengucapkan selamat dan berjabat tangan dengan Hinata

Hinata takkan pernah lupa semuanya. Tentangnya dan tentang Naruto dulu.

Tapi, setelah Naruto lulus kuliah di sana, sekitar dua tahun setelahnya Hinata mendengar kabar kalau Naruto telah mempunyai seorang anak. Perasaan sakit itu bagai menggerogoti hati Hinata saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata yang sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan segalanya pada Naruto malah mendengar berita yang ia pikir itu tak masuk akal.

Hingga lima tahun telah berlalu, saat keluarga Hinata telah membuka toko permainan anak, Naruto datang dan mengejutkan Hinata. Tapi, Hinata yakin tidak hanya dia yang terkejut. Namun, Naruto juga terkejut.

Sampai akhirnya naruto bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya delapan tahun lalu. Mulanya Hinata tak percaya, tapi saat Naruto bercerita dengan sungguh-sungguh dan air matanya keluar menggenangi wajah rupawannya, Hinata baru mempercayainya.

Hinata masih memandang Naruto dengan tenang, walau hati dan perasaannya berkecamuk rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

Masihkah ia dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum?

Masihkah ia dapat melihat tingkah Naruto yang konyol seperti dulu di Universitas?

Dan … masihkah ia dapat melihat iris _sappire_ yang menyejukkan itu?

kalau Hinata boleh jujur, ia tak rela jika Naruto tak membuka matanya. Hinata ingin menatap iris _sappire_ itu, merasakan hawa sejuk dari pancarannya juga merasakan kehangatan yang Hinata belum miliki selama ini dari seorang Naruto.

Iris lavender itu tak mau meneteskan air mata barang satu tetes pun. Mungkin empunya mata itu enggan karena sudah banyak kali ia menangisi pria yang sama di dunia ini.

Matanya tak mau menatap ke arah mana pun, pandangannnya tetap tertuju ke arah Naruto. Menelusuri tiap lekukan tubuh pria tampan itu. Dari wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan kedamaian sampai kakinya yang lurus dengan balutan kaos kaki agar Naruto merasa hangat.

Ketika Hinata memandang arah jendela lalu menengok lagi ke arah Naruto, tangan kekar yang kini lemah milik Naruto itu bergerak. Dengan sigap Hinata memerhatikan wajah Naruto saat itu. Ia tak berani untuk menyentuh ataupun menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Kelopak mata Naruto kian membuka dengan perlahan. Hinata dapat melihat iris _sappire_ itu dengan mata telanjang. Ia tidak harus mencuri-curi pandang untuk dapat melihatnya, sekarang pun ia dapat melihatnya untuk berjam-jam sekalipun.

Arah mata Naruto langsung tertuju ke arah Hinata saat itu, wajahnya yang terlihat pucat berubah dengan wajah bahagia. Hinata tersenyum, semu kemerahan itu sedikit terlihat di kedua sisi pipi Hinata.

"Syu-kurla-h Naruto-_san_ su-sudah bangun," hanya di depan Naruto lah Hinata bisa terbata seperti itu.

Setelah sekian lama Hinata tak bertemu dengan Naruto, ia jadi memanggil nama Naruto dengan imbuhan –_san_ di sana. Hinata pikir itu untuk menghormati Naruto yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang direktur diperusahaan ayahnya juga sudah menjadi seorang ayah yang memang seharusnya dihormati itu.

"Aku panik sa-saat Harumi-_chan_ mengatakan kalau Na-ruto-_sa_n kecelakaan." Naruto malah tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. Dan membuat Hinata bersemu merah kembali. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana, apa perkataannya tadi salah?

"Harumi-_chan_ … di-dia pergi ke –tokoku untuk menjemputku ke sini sa-at hujan deras. Aku kasian padanya dan ikut datang kemari." Lagi … Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan.

Apakah itu lucu? Tidak.

Naruto menyukainya, saat Hinata sedang berekspresi seperti itu. Karena itu adalah ciri khas Hinata.

"Naruto-_san_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata canggung. Naruto tak menjawab tetapi malah memandangi wajah Hinata. Hinata menunduk malu, ketika ia melihat Naruto memerhatikannya dengan intens.

"Hina…ta-_san_, aku tak menyangka ka-u akan datang," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit tekanan. Mungkin Naruto masih sulit untuk berbicara.

"Harumi-_chan_ yang menyuruhku kesini, Harumi-_chan_ mengatakan kalau … Naruto-_san _memanggil na-namaku." kata terakhir itu sedikit membuat Hinata tak enak mengucapkannya. Bukannya malu, tetapi bisa saja Harumi salah mendengarnya.

Naruto tersenyum –lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari itu, memerhatikan Hinata bukanlah hal yang buruk. Apalagi memerhatikan ekspresi wajah gadis lugu itu.

"Hinata-_san_, terima …kasih," ucap Naruto.

"A-ku harus memanggil dokter da-n mengatakan kalau Haruto-_san_ su-sudah siuman."

Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut, lalu ia memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Naruto yang telah siuman itu.

Tak lama setelah pemeriksaan dokter yang bernama Kabuto Yakushi itu tersenyum ke arah Hinata. "Keajaiban! Suami anda bisa siuman secepat itu. Biasanya orang yang kecelakaan seperti ini butuh waktu 3-5 hari untuk dapat bangun."

"Su-suami?"

"Dia suami anda, 'kan?" tanya dokter Kabuto tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

Hinata masih mengingat-ingat tentang perkataan dokter tadi yang membuat wajah Hinata bersemu –lagi. Dokter itu mengira kalau Hinata adalah isteri dari seorang Naruto. Sungguh itu tak Hinata duga. Dan saat dokter itu mengatakannya, Naruto langsung tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Sungguh hal yang tak mungkin Hinata akan lupa.

"Hinata-_chan_?" apakah pendengaran Hinata tak salah? Naruto kembali memanggil nama Hinata dengan imbuhan _–chan_ di belakangnnya. Padahal setelah sekian lama tak bertemu Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan imbuhan –_san_ seperti biasa.

"Y-ya Naruto … -_kun_." Hinata memberanikan diri menyebut nama Naruto dengan imbuhan –_kun_. Naruto tersenyum. Lalu menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk ragu, tak mau melirik ke arah Naruto barang sekalipun.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?" tanya Naruto.

Apa-apaan pertanyaan tadi itu?

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. "A-apa maksud Naruto-_kun_?"

"Kau tak mau menjawabnya?"

Hinata menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya lewat mulut agar ia merasa lebih _rileks_ sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. "Aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_ karena tingkahmu dulu. Aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_ karena aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Aku menyukai Naruto-_kun_ karena aku menyukai matamu yang biru itu," ucap Hinata tanpa menatap ke arah Naruto, "karena di dalam mata birumu itu, aku melihat ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Dan itu membuatku tenang."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya…"

Naruto menggenggam perlahan pergelangan tangan Hinata, Hinata menengadah dan menatap mata Naruto. "Kau tahu kenapa aku juga menyukaimu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Itu karena kau berbeda. Kau itu dewasa dan kau mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Dan aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik nantinya. karena itu, aku menyukaimu sejak kau melempar bola itu ke arah bokongku."

'_Blushh…_' apa-apan Naruto itu,

Naruto mengatakan itu semua tanpa ragu. Dan yang terakhir itu tanpa rasa canggung pada Hinata yang berada di depannya.

Jadi, selama ini cinta Hinata tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena Naruto juga menyukai –ralat mencinta Hinata sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Tak disangka oleh mereka. Kalau Harumi kini berdiri tegap di ambang pintu memerhatikan mereka berdua di sana. air mata Harumi mengucur dengan derasnya tanpa berhenti. Ia merasa bahagia juga merasa bangga mempunyai ayah yang seperti Naruto, walaupun ia masih mempunyai tanda tanya besar tentang ibunya dan kenapa biasa ia terlahir di dunia ini tanpa pernah melihat sang ibu.

Namun, semua terganti saat melihat momen yang menurutnya langka ini. Kemudian Harumi mendekati mereka. Bukan, tetapi Harumi mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan air muka yang tak ia sapu dengan tangan mungilnya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun terharu dengan Harumi. Seorang anak kecil pun dapat menangis mendengar percakapannya tadi yang menurut mereka adalah percakapan orang dewasa.

Lalu, Harumi tersenyum ketika ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata. Hinata membalas senyumannya dengan lembut bak seorang ibu bagi Harumi.

Kemudian Harumi mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Membuka sesuatu yang ada di dalam kotak merah di genggaman tangannya tersebut. Dengan senyum sumringah dan hati yang mantap.

"Jadilah isteri untuk _touchan_ku, dan jadilah _kaachan_ untukku." Sepasang cincin emas yang indah berada di dalam kotak tersebut.

Hinata kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum jahil memerhatikan tingkah anak semata wayangnya juga Hinata—calon isterinya.

Dengan kata lain, Hinata telah dilamar oleh Naruto.

FIN

ABA : Astaga… fic apa yang ada di atas itu? *nunjuk atas. Alur yang mondar-mandir dan susah dimengerti. Maaf untuk para NaruHina Fanzz sekalian. Saya sangat minta maaf atas fic yang saya buat di atas itu.

Tapi, tinggalkanlah jejak barang secuil untuk saya tentang fic Gaje saya ini. Mau 'kan?  
terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca. Dan saya harap anda semua meninggalkan jejak di dalam fic ini.

R-**E**-V-**I**-E-**W** P-**L**-E-**A**-S-**E** -


End file.
